Indulgence
by Broken-and-fallen
Summary: He couldn't remember when he had first begun to indulge Maes in his secrets, maybe it was that time he saw Ed in the park... RoyEd slash, spoilers for Ep 25, Rated for swearing. NOT a oneshot, RxR! Complete! And with a Bonus Chapter!
1. Rain and Hot Tea

"You see, the thing is Hughes, I'm not sure what to do anymore"

He couldn't remember when he had begun to indulge Hughes in his deepest thoughts. At first he had only visited Hughes once a week, every Sunday, to give him a new photo of Elisia and to say hello. It must have been mid winter when it had started, when he began to talk to the man. He had been walking along the side path of a road, groceries in hand, and he had seen Edward standing in the middle of the park, watching Alphonse play with some children.

The alchemist was wearing a thick coat that looked as though it was made by Gracia, and a red knitted scarf was wrapped loosely about his neck. His gloved hands were shoved deep into his pockets, and his golden hair shone with icicle droplets. He seemed preoccupied and deep in thought, and started in surprise when Alphonse called for him to join them. After watching Edward for a while, he went to visit Hughes again. It was then that he had begun to talk.

Roy smiled softly as he leant back slightly and glanced at the sky. He had been talking to Hughes for around an hour now, and from the sky small slivers of water had begun to float, falling gently onto the ground and soaking him through. He wasn't sure why he talked to Hughes anymore; there was never any answer, well, no verbal answer anyway.

The falling rain shimmered across Hughes gravestone, and slipped off to soak through the Polaroid picture of Elisia with her new kitten that Alphonse had brought for her. A small smirk twitched Roy's lips and he shook his head as if to rid a bad thought.

"So this is your answer Hughes?" He asked wryly, and snorted, pushing himself to his feet again.

"I'll see you later"

Turning, he shrugged his jacket into a more comfortable position and began the long walk home. Havoc had offered to drive him there, but Roy refused, preferring his solitude. As he strode across the path, his booted feet splashed against the steadily growing pools of rain. People hurried past him with newspapers and bags held over their head, other people were well-prepared and held large black umbrellas to shelter them. Having neither, Roy allowed his dark hair and face to stream with rainwater.

"Mustang!"

Roy paused and turned with elegant surprise at the loud shout of his name. Edward stood a few meters behind him, a red umbrella held over his head and a plastic bag in his arms, filled with what looked like first aid instruments. Roy was silent for a moment. Through the sea of shuffling people with their heads bent and uniform black umbrella's, Edward was showing his uniqueness yet again, the bright colors contrasting sharply against his dismal surroundings. After a few split moments, Roy decided to answer.

"Fullmetal" he greeted, and his customary smirk settled across his face. Despite the umbrella, streams of water ran off Edward's bangs and his bottom lip was quivering in a sort of hypnotizing way.

"What the fuck are you doing out here without an umbrella, are you mental?" The blonde said loudly, and a few passer-bys frowned at his disapprovingly. Roy raised an eyebrow smoothly.

"I'm afraid I was caught by surprise, unfortunately. But what are you doing out here?" An amused glint lit up his obsidian eyes "Aren't you afraid you might drown in a puddle?"

It took Edward a few seconds to register the jibe against his height, and once he did, he gracefully screamed his head off at Roy for a good ten minutes. The passer-bys who had at first looked at him with admonishment, now looked at him with shock and fear, and quickly walked faster.

"Enough with the yelling, Fullmetal" Roy said, and promptly sneezed. This caught Edward by surprise and he fell silent, splashing across the water-ridden path towards the dark haired man.

"Have you got a cold?" Edward asked incredulously, and Roy scowled.

"I sneezed Edward, it doesn't necessarily mean that I have a-" he sneezed loudly, and finished quite lamely – "…cold"

Edward smirked evilly "Well looky here, the Flame Alchemist isn't such a big bad wolf after all!" he glanced around "Where's Havoc, he's usually driving you everywhere"

Roy shrugged slightly "Usually, but not this time"

"Oh? But don't you live like…ten blocks away or something?" Edward asked curiously, and raised a golden eyebrow as Roy sneezed an affirmative. After a few minutes while Edward appeared to be pondering something, he sighed over dramatically.

"Well, I suppose I could take you back to the dorm with us, you can dry off there and call for a lift"

This unusual show of 'friendliness' caught Roy by surprise for a moment, but then a small smirk made its way to his face again.

"I'd appreciate that Fullmetal"

The short walk to the Military male dorm was uneventful and as Roy expected – uncomfortable. He hazarded a guess that Edward hadn't had anybody at his brother's and his dorm before, and the blonde wasn't used to playing the host. Reaching the tall yet bland building, Edward stepped through the doorway and led the Colonel up the wide staircase. They seemed to walk through an endless maze of hallways until they stopped at a doorway marked 362 B – Elric.

Edward shuffled around for a few moments, struggling with the task of holding his bag and searching through his pocket for his apartment key, until Roy helpfully took the bags out of his arms for him. While the boy searched through his pockets for his key, Roy snidely inspected the contents of the bag. Bandages, cotton balls, tape, a small chemist bag that Roy had a feeling contained pills of some sort, and a scalpel.

"Planning on doing some surgery are you?" He asked, when Edward successfully pulled the small key attached to the tag with his details on it and jiggled it into the lock on the door. Edward frowned, and his golden eyes flickered to the bag in Roy's hands and then back up to the mans face.

"No" He said, and pushed open the door, switching on the light and leading Roy inside, before shutting the door shut.

"They're just incase of an injury"

"Of course" Roy didn't mention the pills, he wasn't that rude. He'd rather the less uncomfortable approach, researching it when Edward was next away on a mission. Glancing around, Roy took in the details of the small apartment. Two beds were shoved either side of the wall, covered in white sheets and a mahogany headboard. There was a counter to the right, where a kettle and a sink were, as well as a small cupboard that looked as though it contained kitchen tools and food. A peach colored armchair was to the left, situated next to an empty bookcase. On the far wall, floor to roof windows stretched, and rivers of water ran down the thick glass. Next to the counter in the middle of the wall was a white door, which Roy guessed led to a bathroom or something along those lines. There was also a laundry chute beside one of the beds, and a plastic basket sat under it, sheets crumpled inside.

It was plain, but it was also surprisingly comfortable. Edward entered and shrugged off his soaked coat, throwing it over the back of the armchair to dry, and Roy followed suit, his black leather trench coat clashing with Edward's violent red one. Edward's usual red coat with black insignia on the back was neatly folded at the end of his bed, and the coat he had been wearing was leather as well and looked almost brand new. Roy wondered who had bought it for him, as the boy never seemed to have any passion for the act himself.

"Where's Alphonse?" Roy asked, noticing the absence of the hulking armor.

"He's in Resembool with Winry, there's a phone behind the door" Edward said, and Roy could see there was a slight flush to his cheeks, proving his theory that he'd never had guests before and was probably wondering what Roy thought of the slightly cramped apartment. Nodding, Roy turned and picked up the receiver, dialing the number of Havoc's house into the phone. After a few minutes of silence, a steady beeping reached his ears.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath, and Edward turned to him from where he was shutting the slightly open window.

"What is it?"

Roy set the receiver down and turned to him "The phone lines are down"

"Fuck!" Edward said loudly, and stomped over to the phone as well, ripping the receiver of its pedestal and frantically redialing the number. By the horrified expression on his face, Roy knew that Edward had only received the beeping as well. He slammed the receiver down, and Roy released a sigh.

"I'm going to take a leaf out of Hawkeye's book and say, please don't take it out on the phone" He smirked as the boy glowered at him, but the snide smile melted away almost instantly. Water made Edward's skin shimmer, and droplets clung to his surprisingly long golden lashes, making sparkling reflections in his eyes that were like melted gold.

"Shut up" Edward growled, and kicked his feet roughly at the wall, his thick heeled boots flinging off his feet and hitting the wall with two loud bangs. Roy shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of the water. Noticing this, Edward headed over to the white door and opened it, proving Roy's theory that inside was a small tiled bathroom.

After a few minutes of hearing Ed shuffle about, the blonde returned with two fluffy white towels. He flung one at Roy, and the dark haired man caught it easily.

"Thank you" he said, and Edward gave him an aggravated grunt in answer.

"Well, I suppose I could borrow an umbrella and walk home from here" Roy mused out loud, but Edward shook his head roughly. This time the dark eyed man let his smirk spread across his face easily.

"Oh, you'd prefer I'd stay here? Why Fullmetal, I didn't know you cared"

"I-WHAT? You…you! SHUT UP!" Edward spluttered, bright red flushes crawling up his cheeks. After he simmered down, he released a despairing sigh "But I think you might have to stay here tonight anyway, its ridiculous to walk home in that storm, you'll be swept away" He paused and glowered at Roy "Not that the idea isn't tempting, mind you"

Roy let the comment pass.

"I'm afraid to admit that you do have a point, Fullmetal," He said, glancing around the room "I don't suppose you'd mind if I borrowed Al's bed for the night"

"Nah" Edward's blush was still on his face, and he seemed jittery at the prospect of the Colonel spending the night at his dorm, but he was doing a courageous job at covering up his discomfort. To extract himself from the silence that followed, Edward fished his worn out pajamas from under his pillow and disappeared into the bathroom. Slipping off his black boots, Roy set them by the doorway to dry off, and headed across the thinly carpeted floor towards the two beds.

Something caught his attention on Edward's bedside table, and he approached it. It was a small-framed photo. The photo was singed by Roy could make out a younger Elric and another boy who could only be Alphonse as a child. There was an absence of automail and armor, and Edward held a fish in his hand with a huge grin on his face.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Roy set down the photo and resumed his position at Alphonse's bed, pulling back the covers of the bed. He glanced at Edward out of the corner of his eye, and found that he froze for a moment.

Edward was pointedly ignoring the Colonel, and stood at the counter preparing two hot drinks. His hair was loose and slick with rain, running down his shoulders and back limply. His pajamas consisted of worn out brown slacks and a black sleeveless shirt. The pants were too long and pooled around his ankles, and the rain that ran in sheets down the window cast rippling reflections along his automail arm.

Roy found his eyes dragged up to Edward's, which were focused on the hot kettle in his hands as he poured water into the mugs. The golden orbs were dimmed somehow, as if he was in a state of weariness – and Roy had the feeling that if he made a comment about his height he would get a down-toned reaction than to what he was used to.

Edward was scowling when he handed the mug of hot tea to Roy, and he said in answer of Roy's amused and confused expression-

"I only made you the tea because I think you'd explode the kettle trying to light it or something"

"Wise choice" Roy said lightly "But the first time I tried it was the mugs that took the damage, so I think you had little to fear"

"Like hell, I like my mugs" Edward protested, and then smirked slightly "Though that meant you could have bought me new ones, Al's pretty obsessed with the one decorated with kittens" he shuddered.

Roy smiled slightly with amusement and then glanced at the sink, where the bubblegum pink mug decorated with flowers and feline cartoons could be seen from afar. He smile turned to a grimace.

"I might burn it for free in any case," He said, turning away from the horrid sight "That thing is a law against nature"

"Try telling that to Al" A despairing expression settled on Ed's face "I told him it looked like Aunt Pinako on one of her bad days and he forced me to drink out of it for a week"

Roy was going to make a comment about 'Oh, so THAT'S how you got to be so feminine!' but wisely chose to keep silent, incase Edward took a leaf out of Al's book and swapped his mug for the one from hell. They finished their drinks in uncomfortable silence, and when they finished Roy went straight to sleep – still in his clothes for he had nothing else to wear, and Edward's close sure as hell wouldn't fit him in any case. He could hear Edward busying himself with cleaning the mugs and setting them to dry before the blond padded over to the window and pulled the curtains closed. The squeaking of Ed's mattress showed that he was settling down to sleep as well, and before Roy fell asleep he could vaguely hear the blond mutter-

"If you tell anyone about this you son of a bitch, I'll force Al to force YOU to drink out of that mug for a MONTH. AND in the office as well!"

Roy smirked faintly, and went to sleep.


	2. Books and Picket Fences

When Edward woke up, the bed next to him was empty and neatly remade. It was as if there was never anyone there last night, and for a split moment Edward had the insane thought that it might have all been a dream. Unfortunately for him, the note that flapped from where it was held under the photo frame beside him proved that the Colonel had been sleeping there last night.

Groaning pitifully as his golden eyes were assaulted by the sunlight through the window (Roy had presumably opened the curtains when he awoke), Ed pushed himself upwards. He had never had the curtains open when he woke before, and the warm golden rays filled the room with a glow.

Yawning loudly, Edward stretched his arms, and grabbed the note from under the photo. It was written in elegant handwriting, and said-

Fullmetal.

My appreciation for allowing me to stay the night, and I assure you such an uncomfortable situation like that will never happen again.

I would prefer if the matter were not brought up in the future, since the subject – if reaching the higher ups – would bring about quite a bit of confusion and problems.

Oh, and just a suggestion. You should contact Hawkeye some time, she is exceptional at furniture shopping, and your beds seem to be…undersized. Perhaps they were custom made?

Best regards,

Mustang.

P.S – I'd appreciate it if you dropped by HQ today, apparently there is an event being arranged for Christmas or something along those lines. In any case, your presence has been requested.

P.P.S – Oh, and I borrowed one of your umbrella's, it was still sprinkling outside when I left.

P.P.P.S – Wow, even your umbrellas are undersized!

Edward scowled at the fact that Roy had 'discreetly' called it undersized instead of his usual shrimp, tiny, midget etc.

"A celebration for Christmas, what the hell?" Edward frowned "It's months from Christmas" He paused when silence met him and a vein popped annoyingly on his forehead.

"WHO THE HELL AM I TALKING TO?"

Pissed off, he quickly had a shower in the way-too-tiny bathroom and dressed, grabbing his now dry coat off the back of the chair and pulling it on. His boots were still discarded by the wall, and he pulled them on quickly, grabbing his dorm key off the hook on the wall and slipping it into his pocket. He was just about to head out the door when he spotted a mug of hot tea simmering on the sink. Curious, Edward let go of the door handle and headed over to the counter. There was another note there.

Fullmetal.

Some tea. Hardly repayment, but I think you'd appreciate it.

Mustang.

Edward stared. The clear brown tea was sloshing gently in the bubblegum-pink cat decorated mug, sitting innocently on the counter.

--

"Hey, shit-head!" Edward pushed open the door to the Colonel's office and was surprised to see (Well, not completely surprised), Roy with his head lying gently on his pile of paperwork. At Edward's entrance, he glanced up with an expression on his face that looked like someone long-suffering.

"Oh, Fullmetal" Sitting up straighter, Roy winced and held a hand against his lower back. Edward watched him with curious amusement, before heading over to the leather lounges and flopping onto one.

"What's the matter Colonel, your old age finally caught up with you?" Edward smirked at the scowl that settled on Roy's face, but the man shook his head, leaning backwards and collapsing with a sigh against his leather covered chair.

"Hardly Fullmetal," He glanced around for a moment, before continuing with a lowered voice "Your mattresses are pain in every angle"

Edward snickered quietly to himself.

"Sir, I – Oh, hello Edward" Hawkeye entered the room, arms full of paperwork. She bowed politely to Edward in greeting and he stumbled to his feet, returning the gesture. Passing by him, she set the stack of sealed papers on Roy's desk (Pointedly ignoring his depressed sigh at the sight of the paperwork) and saluted.

"Sir, general Hakuro is in room 12, he would like to inform you on the Christmas celebrations"  
Roy rolled his eyes and got to his feet, muttering-

"He probably wants us to wear matching sequined coats or something"

He nodded his head at the two blondes, and left the room. Hawkeye glanced around at the messed up desk and sighed with defeat, beginning her task of returning books to shelves and drawers, and neatening up the scattered pile of papers. Edward hurried over to help her, and they had a pleasant conversation on the Colonel's untidiness.

"I mean, with someone who holds himself like he does, you'd expect at least a little order" Edward said lightly, clipping a pile of papers together like Hawkeye showed him and sliding them into one of the shelves. Hawkeye raised an interested eyebrow very slightly.

"What do you mean, how does he hold himself?" She asked curiously. Edward shrugged roughly.

"I dunno…elegantly, I suppose," he snorted "Other times he's just a slop"

Hawkeye smiled slightly and they both hefted a pile of alchemy books into their arms.

"Would you mind returning these books to the library for me Edward? I can escort you there but as you know I can't enter…"

Edward nodded and slipped some of the books under his automail arm.

"Sure thing Lieutenant"

They left the room and headed down the hallway, signing their names out of the logbook. After a few gunshots, Hawkeye successfully managed to 'convince' Havoc to drive them down to the library, and pretty soon the two were settled comfortably in the back of the car.

"So what do you think this Christmas thing is all about?" Edward asked.

"Well, the Fuhrer has been strangely…celebratory as of late" Hawkeye said, flicking through one of the books with interest, "I suppose he's just going to hold some sort of dinner or presentation or something like that"

"Man, I just hope he doesn't do that thing he did at thanksgiving last year" Havoc visibly winced behind the steering wheel, and Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"I just hope you don't do what **you** did at thanksgiving last year" she said, and Havoc grinned weakly. Glancing in between the two with confusion, Edward raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you two **on about**?"

Hawkeye smiled thinly, as the car rolled to a stop in front of the library.

"I tell you when you're older, Ed" she paused "And when your slightly less vulnerable to mental scarring"

She helped him hold the books comfortably in his arms "We'll wait for you here, ok?" she asked, but Edward shook his head.

"No thanks, I'll walk back. I could use the exercise since Al isn't here to spar with me"

Hawkeye nodded and shut the door, the car pausing for a moment before pulling out of park and driving away down the street.

Shifting the books in his arms, Edward carefully made his way up the large staircase, pausing at the door while he desperately tried to pull out his pocket watch for verification for the guard while attempting to not drop the books. Once the guard was satisfied, he helpfully held the door open for Edward, giving the blonde a sympathetic look before saying.

"There you go, little guy"

Oh dear.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A GUY SO LITTLE THAT HE'D BE CRUSHED IF AN ITTY BITTY PIECE OF PAPER FROM AN ITTY BITTY BOOK FELL ON HIM?" Edward screamed, and amazingly he prevented the books from falling out of his arms. The guy's eyes widened with fear and he quickly shut the door behind the boy, incase of injury. Cooling down, Edward cast a sheepish look about the inhabitants of the library, who had been startled out of their reading.

Heading much more quietly over to the front desk, Edward gratefully dropped the pile of books onto the wood and released a relieved sigh. The woman at the desk peered at him with exasperation.

"Mister Elric, please try and be more quiet in the library" she sighed, and began to take the books one by one, scribbling down their numbers and putting them into the box beside her.

Edward grinned "Sorry ma'am. I'm just dropping these off for Colonel Mustang, he's a bit busy at the moment" She smiled at him.

"Oh, how thoughtful!"

"Yeah…thoughtful" Edward muttered with a scowl on his face, but she apparently hadn't heard him.

"Well, you just tell the Colonel to be a bit more vigilant in his returns as you are, okay?"

Edward smiled at her and nodded his head "Will do, see ya!"

He turned and headed out the door, the guard making a sort of strangled-squeaking sound as Edward sent him a death glare as he jumped down the steps two at a time. Walking along the street was pleasant, and Edward got to say hi to the people that he had become familiar with.

Sara, the florist, and her 8 year-old daughter Jizelle were more familiar to him than others. Sara's husband had been killed in the Ishbal war, and Jizelle loved it when Edward came around and transmuted some of the flowers that her mother grew into a soft hat or a necklace for her.

Waving at Sara as he passed (She looked like she had a lot of customers so Edward didn't want to bother her) Edward faintly heard Jizelle shriek-

"Hi Eddy!" from inside the shop, and he smiled. The rain had ceased, but smoky clouds still hung overhead, promising more to come. People were more prepared this time, however, and most held closed black umbrellas in their hands. Through the clouds rays of light shone, and cast a glow over the remaining pools of water in the gutters or on the street. Droplets still hung to blades of grass and flowers, and made the air thick with the smell of pollen and flower fragrance. Edward paused by a house where a boy was struggling with his coat, which was caught on a picket fence. Helping him untie it and fixing the worn wool with alchemy, Edward waved goodbye and continued on his walk.

He grinned and jumped into one of the puddles, water splashing across his legs and boots. The wind was faint, but nonetheless refreshing, and Edward continued walking with a jump in his step. An old woman was playing an eastern instrument from her front porch, her worn and wrinkled fingers sliding along the strings easily. Edward listened for a moment, the sound reminding him of Lior for some reason.

Shrugging, he kept walking for around ten minutes until he passed by a green hill that flattened and stretched into a wide green expanse. Edward clambered up the hill – and froze. Every comfortable and happy feeling that he had developed in his walk seemed to be snuffed out like a light as he surveyed the scene before him. Grey and marble slabs protruded from the ground in rows as far as his eyes could see, new, dead, or dying flowers resting before them.

The wind seemed to cease there, and the smell of pollen died away. The instruments music seemed to be faint and now just a quiet humming in Edward's ears as he glanced at each gravestone. Realizing that if he headed through the graveyard he would reach HQ quicker, Edward began the slow and somber stride across the soft grass.

He read the names of the deceased as he went. Clive Henry, loved father. Fiona Summers, cherished daughter. After a while Edward couldn't read them anymore. Some of the names had just been worn away, but the real reason was the empty feeling that had gathered in his chest at the sight. How many of these people had been killed by the military?

Spotting a dark figure in the distance kneeling in front of a particular gravestone, Edward inspected them as he kept walking. After a few moments, Edward's eyes narrowed as he recognized the kneeling form and his stride quickened. Jogging slightly now, Edward went to call out, but when he reached the person and saw who's gravestone it was, he felt that his voice died in his throat.

His head dropped quietly, and he shifted quietly, feeling as though his didn't belong there. But after a second, he gathered his courage and spoke up.

"Mustang?"


	3. Lunch and Bread Games

"The Fuhrer has organized a celebration for Christmas. A huge hall with tables of food and dancing" Roy snorted gently under his breath and brushed some dirt off the top of the gray slab. Some of the rain from the day before still hung in droplets in the cracks in the stone, and shone across the obsidian marble that printed the name Maes Hughes.

"Another ridiculous attempt at ensuring Military peace I'm sure, remember what happened last year at thanksgiving?" Roy winced "I was almost sure that Havoc would be court marshaled for that little…display of his" he chuckled and sighed, running his fingers through his dark locks. There was silence for a moment, and just as Roy prepared to leave he heard –

"Mustang?"

For a few insane split seconds Roy was almost sure that it was Hughes from beyond the grave, but shaking that idiocy from his head he realized the voice didn't belonged to his deceased friend, the voice belonged to a certain blonde subordinate.

Standing, he turned – a mask of indifference placed on his face – and saw Edward standing a few feet away. Ed had a mixed expression on his face, sort of like a mix between annoyance and discomfort.

"Fullmetal, shouldn't you be at HQ?" Roy asked, walking away from the grave and past the boy, heading away across the grass.

"Shouldn't **you**?" Ed asked in return, following him "Last I heard you were meant to be in a meeting with General Hakuro! Are you skipping out on even him now?" He grinned "Or did you two have a fight and break up?"  
Roy scowled and fixed the collar on his black jacket. "Hardly Fullmetal, he confessed his everlasting love for you and ran out of the room"

Edward rolled his eyes "Seriously though, Lieutenant Hawkeye is going to-"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye will be too busy wondering where you've wandered off to" They dropped off the grass hill onto the street that led to HQ.

"I dropped off some of **your** crap at the library! So you should be thanking me!" Edward yelled, and glared at the dark haired mans back "Bloody hell! You'd think to clean up your own shit for once!"

Roy muttered something under his breath but Edward didn't catch it. They headed in silence through the iron gates of HQ and just as they were striding up the concrete steps there was a thunderous crash from above, and the rain began to fall again. Edward's cheeks were puffed up and he released the heavy and released breath they contained, pausing at the door under the small shelter that hung over it. He glanced over his shoulder as the rain fell in thicker sheets over the roof and shelter, splashing over the concrete steps.

There was a sharp tap at his shoulder, and he turned again. Roy stood just before him inside the HQ lobby.

"I advise you to close the door, unless you want the whole place to be flooded"

Scowling, Ed stepped through the door and slammed it behind him, earning a disapproving grimace from his superior. Roy went to go through the door that led to his office and motioned for Edward to follow him.

Once inside, Roy sat back in his chair behind his desk and Edward flung himself onto one of the leather couches in his usual lazy reclined position. He could see the obsidian-eyed man looking at his neat desk with a curious and calculating expression for a moment, before returning his gaze to the blonde on the couch.

"The Fuhrer has decided on a banquet of sorts," he said after some time. He watched with small amusement as Edward winced visibly. Knowing the blonde's more favored activities (Spending hours on end in the library in comfortable solitude with his books), a banquet seemed like a foreign and unpleasant thing for him. Roy's smirk slowly spread as he realized that it wouldn't be so boring after all, if the Fullmetal Alchemist was there to make things…interesting.

"A banquet" Edward repeated slowly, and then made a scoffing sound. "Fuck that, I'm not going"

"Unfortunately for you, you have been especially invited by the Fuhrer"

At that Edward's eyes widened, and then he growled, a low rumble in his throat that grew into an aggravated whine.

"I don't wanna go" He sunk lower into his seat, and crossed his arms. It was much alike to a child throwing a silent tantrum, and Roy was thankful that he wasn't throwing an **un**-silent tantrum. He had replaced his office door more times than he could remember and he couldn't afford another expensive object of furniture flying through it. Edward proceeded to mumble curses under his breath and fidget for a moment.

Glancing up, the Colonel was about to continue speaking when he noticed something. Edwards booted feet were propped up on the small table between the two leather lounges. His red coat rippled over the edge of the seat in waves, red blending with shining black, and he seemed to be pondering something, golden eyes focused on the shining buckles on his boots. His lips were formed into a sort of half pout, and a rosy blush caused by suppressed annoyance was on his face.

Roy raised an eyebrow delicately.

"You wouldn't happen to be formulating a plan to get out of this banquet, would you Edward?"

Edward's head snapped around, an annoyed look on his face "What's it to you? You going to dob on me?"

"Hardly, I'd like to know your ideas" Roy released a sigh and leant back against the comfort of his armchair, tapping his pen thoughtfully against the mahogany wood.

"I'm not too keen on the idea of a banquet myself, really"

A surprised expression flitted across Ed's face "What? You want to skip a banquet especially planned by the Fuhrer?"

"Any celebration by the Fuhrer that I attend always seem to be capable of boring me to death. I do attend for a few minutes to greet him and put in a few good words, but I always have an escape plan handy"

"Why doesn't this surprise me," Edward allowed the amused grin to slip onto his face "What did you have in mind?"

Roy glanced up. The tone of Edward's voice was sly and thoughtful. If Edward was as interested in avoiding the banquet as he was, perhaps they would be able to work together to create a plan.

"I see" Roy smirked "You help me and I help you"

"Precisely" Edward grinned and linked his fingers together in a mock imitation of Roy's. "Glad to see we're on the same page for once Colonel"

"The same page" Roy's smirk melted into a true smile for a moment, before he stood and straightened his navy jacket, brushing off invisible dirt. Edward watched him with a naive look of curiosity at the man's strange behavior, golden eyes darkened by the rain clouds that had gathered outside.

"When Is Alphonse returning from Resembool?" Roy asked him, stacking his paperwork neatly together.

"Two weeks" Ed sighed, running a hand through his thick golden fringe "I think he just needs some time to himself for a while"

Confused, but not so rude as to ask further questions on the matter, Roy nodded slightly, and then grabbed his black coat off a nearby hook and pulled it on.

"Would you care to join me for some lunch?"

Edward's eyes widened "W-What?"

"I haven't been out for lunch with a companion for a while, I thought it would be pleasant" the smirk that lingered on Roy's face was inquisitive, and Edward fought hard to keep the blush off his face.

"But it's pouring!" any person in their right mind could see that he was trying to find some sort of protest against the idea, but that didn't seem to perturb the Colonel as he approached Edward with a Cheshire grin and said –

"So you mean to say you would have lunch with me if it wasn't raining?"

The frozen silence and horrendous blush that lit up Edward's face beautifully was his only answer.

What happened next could have happened for several reasons according to Edward. First of all, it could have been some sort of advanced alchemical array working in the Colonel's favor. It could also have been some sort of Astral infinite power that controlled the weather. Or, it could have just been an unfortunate coincidence.

Whatever the case, at that precise moment, the pouring rain outside dwindled, forming into a faint sprinkle – and then the rain stopped all together.

An empty silence resounded through the office as Roy and Edward both stared out the window with equally surprised expressions, Edward's having a more horrified look to his. A slow, delicate, but nonetheless victorious smirk slowly spread across Roy's face as he turned back to the embarrassed blonde on the couch. There was a silence in which they surveyed each other (Roy's eyebrows raised with an expectant look and Edward's mouth hanging open slightly), and then Edward scowled.

"FINE!" He surged upwards, and whirled around, red coat flying behind him "But you're paying, bastard!"

Smirking like the cat that just got the rat, Roy fell into step beside Edward as they stepped out of the office, laying his hand softly on the blushing boy's shoulder for a moment.

"I would have it no other way…Edward"  
Edward growled under his breath, muttering something about 'bastard' and 'showgirls', and shrugged off the Colonel's hand with embarrassment. Containing a grin, Roy led him out the doors of HQ, and onto the street outside.

--

"I'll just get a vegetable roll" Edward leant forward to accept the paper-wrapped snack from the woman behind the stall, and Roy handed over the money, already holding a large thermos of coffee and a small bag containing a seasoned wrap.

They headed away down the pathway, entering the large park. The rain left shining dew across the grass, and the trees that surrounded them were white with blossoms that filled the trees and littered the ground in dainty petals.

Spotting a park bench, they veered towards it and sat down.

Edward immediately tucked into his roll, pausing every so often to stop the lettuce from tumbling out of his hands. It was only after a minute or so that he realized Roy had been watching him with an amused smile. Golden eyes narrowed, and Ed stopped eating long enough to say –

"What the hell are **you** looking at?"

Shaking his head softly, Roy uncapped the thermos and took a sip of the coffee. Edward rolled his eyes and took an overly large bite out of the roll, nearly choking. Couples were walking through the park, hand in hand; and a group of children were running around with a small dog.

"Do you usually come to this park for lunch?" Edward asked, once he had gotten over his silent coughing fit. Roy shrugged.

"Sometimes, when I want to have some quiet time away from the office. Why?"

"I dunno, just curious I suppose. But you don't really think you can escape the Military here do you?"

This comment caught Roy off guard, and he blinked. Edward sat beside him, his blush had subsided and he sat almost comfortably with a serious look on his face.

"You know what, I never looked at it that way" Roy smiled thinly and tore a mouthful off his wrap, dropping it into his mouth and chewing slowly. He snorted derisively "I suppose I do"  
Edward rolled his eyes. He paused for a moment as there was an uncomfortable pause of silence, and then he shuffled about. Curious, Roy watched as the blonde straightened his posture, tore a piece off his roll, and then tossed it into the air. Roy watched with mild fascination as Edward moved his head to the right and caught the piece of bread in his mouth, chewing and grinning at the same time.

"What was that?" Roy asked, an eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean, what was that?" Edward rolled his eyes "Here, you take a piece of bread, and just tilt your head back like this…" Edward placed a hand under Roy's chin and another behind his head and tipped it backwards – much to the Colonel's surprise.

"And then you toss the bread in the air and-" Edward pushed Roy's head forward slightly and the air-born bread fell neatly into the dark-haired mans open and awaiting mouth. Chewing, Roy smiled slightly. He tore another piece off his wrap and moved on the seat so they were facing each other. Bouncing his hand, he tossed the bread up in the air and caught it in his mouth, grinning smarmily at Edward.

Smirking, Edward threw one up and caught it as well, raising his eyebrows at Roy in a challenge.

Accepting the challenge, Roy tore off an extra large piece and tossed it upwards. He moved forward to catch it, but unbeknownst to him so did Edward. Next thing he knew his vision was clouded with golden hair and wide golden eyes. There was a warm pressure on his mouth, and it took a few confused moments for him to understand what was happening.

He was kissing Edward Elric.


	4. Car Accidents and Interruptions

It went as quickly as it came. They broke apart in a flash, with equally horrified expressions on their faces.

Ignored by both, the roll tumbled from Edward's limp fingers and hit the grass.

They sat in shocked silence for a moment, just staring at each other. Edward's eyes were wide and he was shaking very slightly, mouth hanging open in a small red arch. Roy knew full well that he had stolen Edward's first kiss, which would explain the alchemist's frozen position, it even scared him slightly.

"Sir!"

They both seemed to turn around in a flash of red and blue. Edward's expression of shock had faded somewhat, but he wasn't sparing Roy a glance at all. Hawkeye jogged across the grass towards them, a hassled expression on her face.

"Sir! The Fuhrer has rung you, but I couldn't find you anywhere!" She stopped – breathing heavily. "I put the FUHRER on hold for you Sir, the FUHRER! Please return to HQ!"

Roy nodded shortly and stood, throwing his still half-full thermos and unfinished wrap into a nearby bin. He brushed off his hands and began to walk back across the grass. He paused once, turned, and nodded politely to Edward, before disappearing over the hill, bright blue tails of his uniform flapping behind him.

After a few moments, Edward let out a short shriek and promptly began banging his head against the bench he sat upon. Alarmed, Hawkeye hurried over to him and held his head out of harms way.

"Edward?…Are you ok?" She asked slowly. He sighed and slumped back against the chair, holding a gloved hand gently against his red temple. But he didn't answer. Hawkeye watched him in silence for a moment, before straightening her uniform and sitting down beside him. There was an awkward expression on her face, and Edward associated the look with one that his mother gave him when he had first asked where babies come from. But he was almost certain Hawkeye's next words weren't going to be about magical birds and the backyard cabbage patch.

"Edward I…," she cleared her throat "I kind of saw what happened"

Edward shot upwards, a magenta smudge across his face. "I-I didn't – I mean," he dropped his head into his hands. "What the fuck is going on!" He wailed.

A sympathetic look passed across Hawkeye's face, and she patted him gently on the back.

"You know Edward, I think I've seen it coming for a long time"

"Huh?"

Hawkeye smiled softly "I think I've seen this coming ever since you first started talking back to him"

**FLASHBACK**

"You know what Mustang? Fuck you!"

Hawkeye froze with her handle on the doorknob. A pile of paperwork was in her left hand and she listened with insatiable curiosity from the voices within the Colonel's office.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's right! Fuck you! I'm sick of your pompous, no good, king-of-the-world mannerisms! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING TOY!"

Hawkeye stepped backwards as the door was violently ripped open and Edward came out, golden eyes boiling and face red with anger. He pushed past Hawkeye and disappeared down the hall, Alphonse trailing after him with indignant words.

Surprised, Hawkeye entered the office.

Roy stood at the window, hands clasped behind his back. At Hawkeye's entrance he turned.

"Are you alright Sir?" she asked, setting the paperwork on the desk and unclasping the pages.

"I'm perfectly fine Lieutenant," she was surprised to see there was a genuine smile on his face as he turned to her "I suppose Fullmetal isn't a child anymore"

"No," Hawkeye smiled in return as he turned back to the window "I suppose he isn't"

**END FLASHBACK**

"What are you saying?" Edward's blush had subsided a bit but he still looked uncomfortable. Hawkeye shrugged and brushed some white petals off her leg.

"I'm just saying that…well, I think when you began to defy him he noticed your unique personality"

"What? You think he has some sort of school-girl crush on me?" Edward asked incredulously. He didn't know whether to laugh or to bang his head against the chair again.

"No," Hawkeye smiled slightly "I think **you** have a school-girl crush on **him**"

"WHAT?" Edward yelled, sitting upright. The children playing with their dog jumped with fright and glanced at him with fear, before running off over the hill.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

"Not that you know of anyway," Hawkeye said "But I've seen how you react with each other. You **enjoy** fighting with him, and I can see you respect him"

Edward mumbled something under his breath, and turned his head away, but she wasn't finished yet.

"And you had lunch with him today-"

"Now hold on," Edward shouted "He practically forced me to!"

"But I could see you were having fun"

Edward fell silent, and then he jumped to his feet "SHUT UP!"

"Edwa-"

"NO! Leave me alone!" Ed swirled around and strode off across the grass. Hawkeye jumped up and followed after him.

"Ed! Slow down!" she sped up, now in a jog, until she caught up with the embarrassed blonde. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. His face was bright red and he was glaring at her, his mouth opened to say something –

And that was when the car hit them.

--

The doctor slung the clipboard onto the hook at the end of the bed, and inspected the dark bruise that spread up Edward's right leg.

"You should be thankful, Major Elric. It could have been much worse" He gingerly touched the purplish smudge and Ed hissed in pain, glaring at the man. Edward had a bandage around his thigh, and a large band-aid on his right cheek, where a stain of blood could be seen through the fabric.

"How is Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Edward asked, wincing as the cut on his neck made it painful to talk.

"Considerably better than you are, I should say," The doctor glanced at Hawkeye's clipboard, which was in his other hand "It looks like the car hit your body first, so that has kept her out of harms way. She has had a bad knock to the head though, and she's not awake yet"

"But she's going to be okay?"

"Most definitely"

"Good" Edward looked away. His bed was situated against the window, and the sun was setting outside, coloring the room in a golden and blood-like glow. The doctor slipped Hawkeye's clipboard under his arm as there was a sharp rap at the door. Glancing over his shoulder, Edward could see the doctor conversing with someone in the hallway.

"Who is it?" He called. The doctor disappeared, and the door opened. Roy stepped into the room. Edward's eyes went wide, and he immediately reverted his gaze back out the window.

"What do you want?"

"Relax, I just need to know what happened"

Edward turned to face him "I knew there was something fishy going on"

The slight crease on Roy's brow, a gentle frown as he sat down on the seat next to the bed.

"What do you mean by that?"  
Edward frowned back at him.

"First of all, even though it hit us pretty quickly, I knew that the driver was aiming at Lieutenant Hawkeye, not me, that's why I tried to shield her. And second of all-" he released a soft snort "You said that you **needed** to know what happened, not that you **wanted** to know what happened. That means that it wasn't an accident and you're investigating. My guess is it was a hate attack by someone who is against the Military. Lieutenant Hawkeye was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I wasn't targeted because I wasn't wearing a uniform"

Obsidian eyes locked onto Golden ones as Edward turned back to the man sitting next to his bed.

"So, have I got it down correctly? Or did I leave something out?"

Roy stared at Ed for a moment, before his shoulders slumped and he smirked slightly.

"I knew I should have gone to you first. The investigations department has become rather flax ever since Maes-" Roy broke off abruptly and cleared his throat loudly.

"Ever since Brigadier General Hughes died"  
Edward scowled "Don't fucking call him that, like it's his real title. Call him Maes like you started to," he leant his head back against the pillows "I don't think he would have glorified in a promotion like that, even by his best friend"

Roy stared at him for a moment, and then leant forward and kissed him again.

This time it took a few seconds for him to pull back. And this time Edward looked considerably less surprised.

"I don't have a school-girl crush on you" the blonde said almost immediately. Roy blinked.

"I… **what**?"

"Nothing" Edward shook his head roughly, and shuffled backwards, making himself more comfortable against his mound of pillows.

Roy rose an eyebrow "You seem less horrified now…"

"After you left Hawkeye had a talk with me," he shifted his bruised leg so it wasn't pressing against the wall. "She…told me how we looked to her"

Roy raised an eyebrow with confusion "Uh…"

"Not like **that**," Edward rolled his eyes "I mean…she pointed out some things that I haven't noticed before"

There was a dark glint in Roy's eyes as he moved forward again, but Edward leant back. There was still a nervous blush on his face and he muttered-

"If you say something corny like 'shut up and kiss me' I'll punch the fuck out of you"

Roy let a slow smirk slip across his face.

"Ed"

"**what?**"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Roy moved forward and this time Edward – slightly reluctantly – allowed him to fall into his embrace, joining in a hesitant kiss.

Maybe it was the same astral power that had previously stopped the raining that triggered what happened next, but frankly Edward couldn't care less.

Because it was that exact moment that Alphonse walked into the room.


	5. Bets and Hospitality

Edward's hands shoved hard against Mustang's shoulders as soon as he caught sight of the telltale armor of his younger brother, and sent the man toppling over his chair into an undignified heap on the floor.

"…B-Brother?" If Alphonse had eyes Edward was sure they would be bulging out of his head at that moment.

"AL! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE-"

"I KNEW IT!"

Edward's cliché explanation was cut short as Alphonse pointed accusingly at the two of them (Roy was scowling as he picked himself up off the floor), and then proceeded to burst out into laughter.

"WINRY OWNS ME TEN BUCKS!"

Edward froze, and Roy was busying himself by trying to heal his damaged ego by fixing up his uniform.

"Al…what are you talking about?"

Alphonse paused in his laughter, and took a wary step backwards. The mood in the room was tense as Edward felt like he was about to kill his own brother, Alphonse felt like he was going to die, and Roy felt like he needed some more coffee.

"Well…I had a little bet with Winry that if I went away for two weeks, when I came back you and the Colonel would have gotten your act together, but I had to come back early because I heard you were in hospital! I can't believe you got hit by a CAR brother, you are so stupid! But are you alright? At least you and-"

"Alphonse Elric, you are so fucking dead" Edward went to stand up but was shocked when Roy pushed him backwards back onto the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, you can't go anywhere with your leg in that state"

Edward scowled and crossed his arms, but a flash of pain crossed his face for a moment as his leg throbbed with pain. Alphonse, (who was backed up against the wall) slumped slightly and rubbed an armored hand across the back of his neck.

"Winry is waiting for me at the station brother, I just came to check you were ok and how things were going…" he slowly edged his way over to the door, and opened it slowly.

"Alphonse, if you tell ANYONE-"

"Bye brother!"

"AL!"

The door shut closed behind Alphonse, and the room was silent once more. To break the awkward silence that followed, Roy righted the chair that he had previously been pushed over, and then turned to face Edward. The blonde alchemist was gingerly touching the purplish bruise on his leg, a twisted expression on his face. As soon as he realized Roy was watching him he lifted the painless mask Roy had seen countless times before.

"Are you in pain Edward?"  
A shake of the head, and Ed's gentle hands left his leg, clasping together in his lap as he glanced out the window once more.

"No…I was just checking the bruise"

Roy knew Edward was lying to him. It was a skill Edward had learnt from the Colonel himself, if your enemy cannot decipher the difference between lies and truth, he cannot decipher you.

The Colonel didn't ask why Edward felt the need to attempt to stop him from deciphering his feelings. Because somewhere in his heart he thought he already knew.

--

"Now I don't want you to exercise that leg too much, just rest at home and give it time to heal"

The doctor finished the release slip and handed it to Edward reluctantly.

"Are you **sure** you want to go now? You should give it some more time before you head home-"

"I'll be fine, thanks" Edward took the slip and folded it, handing it to Roy. A crutch was held comfortably under Edwards right arm, and his leg was bandaged up. Riza stood behind them, holding an ice pack to her temple, but otherwise she was ok.

Leaving the hospital, Riza and Roy both helped Edward into the back of the car, much to his distaste. Havoc sat in the front seat, brushing ashes from his finished cigarette off the dashboard. Once all three were seated comfortably in the car, Havoc set off for Hawkeye's home, where they were going to drop her off.

"Are you planning to hole yourself up in your apartment until your leg heals?" Roy asked Edward quietly. Havoc was smoking another cigarette and Hawkeye was letting her head loll backwards against the headrest. However 'occupied', both of them were listening intently to the conversation.

"What else can I do?" Edward muttered under his breath. Shadows from trees on the side of the road cast across his face as the car trundled past them.

"It's not like I'm going to hop my way to Resembool and stay there or something"  
Roy smiled thinly.

"You could stay at my house"

The car jolted slightly as Havoc pressed the brakes a little too harshly, and he gave the two injured occupants an apologetic grin. Roy glanced at him, and then at Hawkeye who was suddenly very interested in a moth that was crawling up the outside of her window.

Rolling his eyes, Roy sighed over-dramatically.

"Incase you two didn't hear correctly, I just invited Fullmetal to stay at my house for the duration of time it takes for his leg to heal. I do not plan on molesting him in any way, shape, or form. I would also appreciate it if you two tried to conceal the fact that you are listening to our **private** conversation with some dignity, as both your acting skills are atrocious. Have I left anything out?"

The two blondes shook their heads, an embarrassed blush crossed Hawkeye's face.

"Good. Now, Fullmetal, what do you say?"

Edward was silent for a moment "Okay…I guess," he saw Hawkeye smile slightly "But that's only because It'll be hell trying to climb up all the stairs to my dorm room!"

Roy nodded, once, and reminded himself to burn Havoc to a crisp if he ever heard him snicker again like he was then.

They pulled up outside Hawkeye's small beige house – cramped in between two tall gray slabs that looked like they were an extension to the Military dorms. Roy handed her the icepack and she saluted to him shortly, before stepping out of the car and heading inside.

"You want me to drop you two off at your house then Sir?" Havoc asked, cigarette wobbling dangerously out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes thank you Havoc. After you drop us off could you please stop by the male dorm to pick up Edwards clothes?"

Havoc sighed and then nodded "Yes sir, will do sir"

They reached what was supposedly Roy's house. Edward placed his hands against the window and stared, open-mouth.

"Holy fuck Mustang…" he breathed, and his breath fogged up the glass.

Roy's house was two stories and had a large balcony on the second floor. Through the windows he could see soft white drapes and the front door was polished white wood – a brass knocker hung on the door. It looked like a house that had been plucked out of a designer magazine.

Roy opened the door and held out an arm for Edward.

Scowling, Edward took it and let Roy pull him to his feet, wobbling slightly as he righted the crutch under his arm. He hopped out of the gutter and stretched.

"It shouldn't take too long for Havoc to get your stuff" Roy said, as the car drove away down the street. Edward nodded and glanced at the house again.

"I'm going to assume you have a spare room somewhere in there"

Roy smiled thinly.

"Of course I do Edward, I am not usually apt to having guests, but I always have a room set up just in case"

"I'd think you would have guests all the time, with your," Edward scrunched up his nose in a frown as Roy unlocked the front door "Interesting social life"

Roy paused, glancing down at the blushing blonde.

"You mean my social life with women"

Edward tossed his head in a half nod; blonde strands blowing across the bandage on his cheek where bloodstains could still be seen. His gaze was averted, golden spheres seemingly hypnotized by the white curtains that fluttered slightly in Roy's windows.

Roy didn't look away.

"I see that you are under the similar impression that many other military personnel seem to have. That I am a womanizing man with a new partner every week," the look on his face was pure seriousness "I was under the impression that you weren't that shallow"

Bang.

Roy flinched very slightly as Edward slammed his fist against the polished white door, leaving a mark on both the door and his knuckles.

"Don't call me shallow," Edward hissed "I **was** under the impression that you were a womanizing bastard up until the other day when we had lunch"

There was a heavy break in his words, while Roy waited for him to continue. Perhaps he would curse at Roy, punch him even, yell at him for a while and storm off. They hadn't even made it through the door to his house yet and already he had managed to make the blonde furious.

"But I suppose that was all just another game to you" Edward said very quietly. Roy blinked, that was something he definitely hadn't predicted, he went to protest but Ed cut him off, turning his head away.

"If it was I don't want you to do it ever again"

The last few days Roy had become accustomed to silences that fell between Edward and himself, but nothing compared to the one that hit them now. It was chilling, empty, and gave Roy the feeling akin to something cold sliding down the curve of his back.

There was a splintering crackle overhead, and rain began to fall down again.


	6. Mugs and Goodnights

The rain this time was heavy and came thicker and faster than before. People picked up their children or pets, running indoors to their desired fireplaces and mugs of hot cocoa. The ones that were caught in the street immediately pulled out umbrellas and held them over their heads, dodging quickly into nearby shops where shop-owners ushered people inwards if they still had room.

There were two people, however, who seemed oblivious to the liquid that was soaking through their clothes and skin.

"It wasn't a game" Roy said, maybe a tad too harshly. He was offended by the fact that Edward seemed so quick to believe it had all meant nothing. Edward was – for once – silent, and Roy watched as his lifted his left hand gently forward, peeling his wet glove off his human hand. Pale, pale fingers reached forward and pressed their tips against the glass of the window closest to Edward.

The water that was running down the window rippled at the flesh obstacle and ran around the digits, creating parts in the liquid. Edward watched it quietly, water dripping off his nose and his blue-pink lips.

"Edward-"

"Your notes are in a personalized code," Edward cut him off, leaning closer and peering at the clear substance that was rolling across his knuckles delicately "You chose to write it in the names of the woman that you have been associated with"

A wrinkly creased in Roy's forehead, and he lifted his head slightly, defiantly.

"Yes, I do. But half of those women I have **only** been associated with, not been in a relationship with"

"And the other half?"

Roy gritted his teeth and stepped forward, pushing Edward against the door. The blonde stumbled through it and they both entered the hallway. The carpet was plush and expensive, intricate paintings hung on the wall. But none of these facts registered to Edward as he tried to stop himself from falling. His hands flung outwards and grabbled hopelessly against the soft blue walls, leaving wide streaks of water on the walls.

He let out a cry as he fell hard backwards, arms flying wildly about him. His leg twisted and his cry became choked and strained. His back hit the ground hard, and despite the soft carpet the sound heard was hollow and painful.

After a moment of struggling, Edward pushed his torso up, supported on his arms that held out behind him against the ground. The look on his face was like a wounded animal.

Roy towered over him in an intimidating form of silent fury. He slammed the front door behind him and water shook off him with the force.

"So you are going to disregard all that has happened with us because I dated women previously?"

Edward scowled "And are you going to assume I'm shallow because I knew you had?"

Roy blinked, and took a shocked step backwards. He had struck Edward, when he was already injured. Talk about kicking the Military dog when he was down.

He surveyed Ed for a moment, before leaning forward and grabbing the front of his shirt, jerking him to his feet. He picked up the fallen crutch and handed it back to the blonde, who fitted it under his arm again, eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Edward"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"S'okay I suppose…I did kind of start it…" he rolled his shoulder and there was a small cracking sound.

"I just want you to know that it wasn't a game," Roy said, pulling off his soaked jacket and hanging it on one of the hooks that hung on a nearby rack. "I was completely serious in my decision"

Edward shrugged off his jacket, fumbling with it for a few moments before handing it to Roy, who hung it up beside his.

"Good to know" Edward paused, and then grinned weakly, a blush still evident on his face.

Roy sighed and shook a hand through his air, water droplets flying everywhere.

"Follow me"

Roy headed down the hallway and turned right, Edward limping after him. He pushed open another white door and they entered the small kitchen. Roy motioned for Edward to sit down at the small table, and he complied, resting his crutch against the wall.

The kitchen **was** small, but surprisingly comfortable. The table that Edward sat at had enough room for four, and there were two doors, one led back to the hallway and through the other open one Edward could see the lounge room. The kitchen bench curved around the corner of the room, and above it on the far wall was a window, water cascading down the other side.

Cupboards were raised on the wall, and Roy opened one, pulling out two mugs and a few sachets of hot chocolate.

Edward was breathing shallowly, the bruise on his cheek had worsened and the cut on his throat was red. Roy put some water on to boil, and grabbed a washcloth from under the sink, running it under the tap.

He approached Ed and held the damp cloth against his neck. Edward glanced up at him and held his hand up, taking the cloth from between Roy's fingers and holding it against his neck himself.

There was a lazy knock at the front door, and Roy looked up from where his eyes were locking with golden.

"That must be Havoc," he said, leaving the kitchen. "I'll be right back"

Edward watched silently as the water in the kettle whistled as it boiled, the steady Shhh sound of the rain lulling him into a relaxed state. He could hear murmurs in the hallway, and after a few moments Roy reappeared, a suitcase in his hand. He set it down on the table beside Ed, and went back to the kettle; pouring the hot water into the two mugs and ripping the sachets open with his teeth.

"How does it look outside?" Edward asked.

Roy set a mug in front of Ed and glanced out the kitchen window.

"It's flooding a bit, not too much though so we won't be barricaded inside"

The blonde nodded and blew gently at the rim of his mug. Roy disappeared again and came back with two towels. They were thin and did little to dry Edward up as he fitted one around his shoulders as Roy had, but it warmed him up considerably.

They sipped their drinks in silence, the suitcase beside Edward dripping water onto the smooth table surface.

"Nice place," Edward said, leaning to the side and peering into the comfortable-looking lounge room where a large but vacant fireplace was situated. "Though I suppose that's to be expected, a big ego needs a big house"  
Roy smirked slightly, setting his mug down and lifting the towel to his head, rubbing it through his hair and over his face and neck.

Edward surveyed the suitcase beside him, and stood, unclasping the water ridden locks. Lifting the suitcase lid he grabbed his pajamas and glanced around.

"Where's your bathroom?" he asked, glancing around. "I need to get changed out of these clothes, I'm soaked"

Roy stood and led Ed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. The staircase was tucked away and surprisingly thin, so it took some time for Roy to help the injured alchemist up them. The second floor was just four doorways and a small hallway separating them.

"That's my bedroom," he said, pointing at the doorway furthest away. "That's the spare room, that's the study, and that is the bathroom"

Edward hobbled over to the door, and Roy helped him push it open. Ed glanced over his shoulder for a moment, before the door shut closed behind him.

--

Edward hissed through his teeth as he tilted his head to the side, displaying the cut that spread up his throat.

In the mirror above the bathroom sink, he tried to fix up his wounds. There was a streak of dried blood down his chest and on the edge of his automail, and he was diligently scrubbing it off with the washcloth.

"Winry is going to kill me" he sighed to himself.

His hair was drier now, and he swept it up into a high ponytail, drying behind his neck and down the top curve of his spine.

Once changed and considerably drier, Edward gathered his soaking clothes and glanced around, dropping them into a nearby wash basket. Grabbing the crutch he unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. At the same time Roy appeared from his bedroom, dressed in a new set of clothes and looking less like the drowned rat he had looked like previously. He approached Edward and glanced at the lack of blood on his neck.

"Did your injuries give you any trouble?"

Edward shook his head, and jerked a thumb in the direction of the bathroom.

"I chucked my clothes in the washing basket, didn't know where else to put them"

Roy nodded, and they both flinched violently as there was a tremendous crash of thunder outside. The windows rattled and shook with rain, and even the ground trembled slightly. Edward wobbled on his feet as his crutch fell out of place and he stumbled. His feet collided with each other and became twisted, and before he knew it he was falling for the second time that day.

Except this time someone caught him.

Roy stepped forward, bending on one knee slightly, and caught the alchemist in his arms. Unfortunately for him, the added weight of Ed's automail went against him, and it soon sent the two crashing to the floor. Faintly Roy could see the crutch snap, but none of that mattered to him at the moment, because when his head stopped reeling he held a tentative hand to it – and found Edward lying on top of him, head pillowed in the crook of his neck.

There was a fresh bloodstain trickling down his chin and collecting in the hollow of Roy's throat.

Coughing roughly, Roy sat up and helped Edward sit as well, gulping as Edward was moved onto his lap. He paused for a moment as he tried to restore the air that had been stolen out of his lungs as he hit the ground.

Edward blinked blearily for a few moments before he held a hand against his cheek softly, an angry red mark on his cheek.

"Oh…sorry about that" he smiled weakly and his lip split, a small line of blood slipping quietly over the curve of his chin. He wiped his hand furiously against his face, a smear of blood covering his hand and wrist.

Roy grumbled under his breath as he pushed himself to his feet, and glanced over at the crutch. It was snapped in two and splinters covered it.

Edward made an aggravated sound and Roy helped him to his feet, there was another gentle tremor through the house, and Ed clutched onto Roy tightly to stop himself from falling over again. They froze, exchanged glances, and gulped.

Roy took Edward's left arm and hung it around his neck, placing his hand on the blonde's hip and supporting him as he led him over to the guest room. They fumbled with the door for a moment, and then surged through it. The room smelt musty and unused, and it took a few minutes for Roy to set Edward down on the bed and open the window.

The sound of the rain running over the screen in the window was soothing and gentle, and when Roy turned back Edward was propped up against the pillows, eyes closed and breathing even. His sleeping body was at an awkward angle, and Roy moved him so he was laying down, pulling the covers up and over him.

As an afterthought, he leant over and placed a gentle kiss on Ed's brow, inwardly wincing at the sentimentality of it all. There was another thunderous crash from outside, and Edward frowned in his sleep, a solitary bead of sweat slipping over his brow.

Roy smiled to himself, and went off to his own room, for some well earned sleep.


	7. Painful Mornings and Showers

Edward awoke with a sharp intake of breath.

He shot upright and his hands shot to his leg, hovering over the bruised flesh, which was throbbing with pain. His hair clung to his face and neck – as they were drenched with sweat, and he threw the covers of the bed off him, reveling as the cool air hit his burning skin.

Ed stumbled over to the door, nearly falling out into the hallway as the door lunged open easily. Head reeling, Edward blinked slowly, eyes unfocused. He could just make open a door to his left, slightly ajar. Limping erratically towards it, he pushed it open and slumped against the doorframe.

The room was – white, to say the least. Large, yet extremely simple. A double bed was against the far wall, decked in white sheets, and a huge window was drawn closed with silk white drapes. Another door was in the corner, but it was shut closed.

After scanning the room for a moment, vision blurry, Edward's eyes went to the bed again, where there was a form under the sheets. A strip of golden ran across the bed from where there was a crack in the curtains.

Edward swallowed the lump of pain in his throat, sweat soaked golden hair falling limp across his face. He tried to speak but all that came out was a throaty sound of 'Un…'

Outside he could vaguely hear the sound of gently sprinkling rain, but he felt like it was a hundred degrees. He slowly pushed himself off the doorframe and tried to stumble across to the bed but just as he reached it he fell again. Roy's eyes were closed; dark lashes casting soft shadows across his skin. His breathing was gentle and even. Edward crawled over to the edge of the bed and pulled himself up, hands grasping the mattress. He still sat sprawled across the floor, but his arms were crossed on the edge of the bed as he reached out with a trembling hand to shake the man's shoulder.

"Ngh…Mustang…" Edward's eyes were drooping as though they had weights attached to them, and his leg was painfully numb. He tried to stand again and fell, falling unconscious.

Unfortunately for him he chose to loose consciousness in the most awkward of positions.

--

The first thing Roy noticed when he awoke was that there was something soft tickling his face, and it smelt nice – a mix between oil and fresh coffee. Yawning widely, his eyes snapped open as his stretching jaw hit a soft pillow of – hair?  
He sat up quickly, and was shocked to find Edward curled up against his side. His golden hair was askew, rippling across the satin pillow beneath his hair, and one limp hand was resting gently on Roy's wrist. Roy would usually find waking up with the Fullmetal Alchemist in his bed a confusing and awkwardly horrific experience, but that thought was banished from his mind when he noticed a few things.

One, Edward was sweating liters. Two, there was a fresh bruise at his temple. And three, one leg was hanging off the bed, his pants leg was torn, and the door was hanging open.

Frowning, Roy pressed two fingers gently against Edward's jugular. The pulse was faint, a mere steady throb against his fingertips. He must've awoken in pain and gone to Roy for help, but fallen unconscious before he could wake him. Pushing the covers off, Roy hooked an arm under Ed's knees and another around his torso, standing up out of the bed and picking Edward up bridal style.

He carried him into the en-suite and set him gently down on the toilet seat, turning to the shower and quickly twisting the handles on. The cold jet of water shot out of the showerhead and Roy lifted Ed up again, pulling him into the shower and holding him under the spray. The water soon drenched over both of them – their bodies close together because of the close-quarters of the shower. It took a few moments, but eventually two golden eyes slowly opened, peering languorously at Roy's face.

Curiously, Edward's first words were-

"Fucking hell Mustang, next time **wake up**"

Roy let his face drop into an amused smirk, and then realized – rather late – that the water they were standing under was blindingly cold. He went to turn the shower off but stopped when Edward slapped away his hand, fiddling with the other handle.

Soon the shower went warm, and Edward sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I sure hope you have some painkillers in that kitchen of yours" he muttered, a stream of blood-mixed water slipping down his chin. Roy didn't say anything, his entire body was soaking wet and he felt uncomfortable with Edward's close proximity. In fact the blonde's head was nearly resting on Roy's chest. Edward continued to mutter random points about too-small kitchens, but as he looked up his eyes connected with Roy's, and the blonde in his delirium pushed forward and gently tipped his head upwards to kiss Roy.

The thought passed through Roy's mind that Edward had only just regained consciousness and his mind was still ridden with pain – but it was quickly banished as he grabbed the blonde and pulled him closer, the rain outside thundering against the window so violently it shook.

Outside shrieks were heard as articles of bench furniture and umbrellas were washed away in the light flood, people running onto porches or seeking shelter in the up-most branches of climbable trees.

Inside Roy's en-suite, the two individuals quickly shedding their clothes didn't seem to care.


	8. Taboo Discussion and Candle Light

"I'd give it a week"

"A week for what?"

"For Ed to either kill the Colonel or jump him"

Hawkeye whacked Havoc over the head – a light reprimand considering her handgun was lying within arms reach. "Don't be so vulgar, that would be illegal in at least four different ways"

They sat around in the office at HQ. Colonel Mustang hadn't reported in that morning and when Hawkeye rang his home phone he told her he was 'under the weather', a rather ironic comment seeing as the block his house was situated in was somewhat flooded.

Breda shrugged lazily, flicking over a playing card that lay on the table – a scowl on his face as the Joker grinned up at him.

"I don't know, according to Alphonse the Colonel and the Fullmetal Alchemist have been getting awfully cozy"

"Name them" Havoc interrupted, leaning over the table to Hawkeye who had a novel open in her hands.

"What?"

"Name the four different illegal points if the Colonel and Ed got jiggy"

She thought for a moment, Hawkeye hadn't told any of the others what she had seen at the park between Ed and the Colonel, and she wasn't planning to. The fewer people who knew, the less chance that they would get caught and charged – so for now she pretended to be oblivious.

"Pedophilia for one-" she began.

"Well Ed's seventeen…"

"Fraternizing," Hawkeye continued, "A relationship with a coworker and especially a subordinate isn't smiled upon in the military"  
Jean muttered something along the lines of 'The Colonel must be trying to set a record or something' and crossed his arms into what could be considered as a pout.

"If the Colonel and Ed **do** enter a special relationship," Fuery said suddenly (and everyone listened because he rarely spoke up with an opinion) "If they get caught they could both loose their state certification"

"Worse than that," Havoc muttered, "The Colonel would either get demoted or fired completely, he could even be arrested"

Breda nodded, "Hakuro would love any chance he could get to put a scar on the face of Roy Mustang"

"Oh no!"

**Bang.**

Hawkeye stood abruptly, slamming her novel harshly against the table.

"Colonel Mustang and Edward Elric are **not** in a relationship!" she said loudly, and they all stared at her with wide eyes – Falman dropping the papers he held from across the room with surprise.

"They are not in any sort of romantic position and they will **not** be demoted, fired, or arrested! Now I don't want to hear any more conversation on the matter! **Do you hear me?**"

There was silence for a moment as Fuery wailed pitifully from where he was hiding under his desk, and Black Hayate scampered from the room with his tail between his legs. All their eyes were wide with fear, but Havoc had a victorious smirk on his face.

"You **know** something, don't you Hawkeye"

Twitching, Hawkeye swept up her handgun.

God damn it…**men**….

--

"I didn't-"

"I know"

"I mean-"

"I know"

"I was just-"

"Ed, **I know**"

Edward sat in the kitchen as Roy set the mug of coffee in front of him, a black rim pooling around it on the table.

"So that's your answer to everything Roy? Coffee?"

Roy froze at the sink facing away from Ed, for two reasons. One, the blonde had called him by his first name for the first time in his life (with good reason to considering what had just happened), and two, he remembered saying those exact words to another person years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"So that's your answer to everything, coffee?" his words were meant to be incredulous, but they came out hollow and scratchy. The man sitting at the other side of the table shrugged lamely.

"What can I say, it works for me"  
Roy snorted gently, dark bags were under his eyes and while he was young his face was worn and stretched.

"I don't think it'll work for what I've done, Maes"

Maes Hughes leant over the table, with a frown on his face.

"You didn't do anything Roy, the **military** did, not you"

Obsidian eyes flickered and Roy cast his gaze aside, whispering something under his breath.

Hughes leant forward further, "What did you say?"

Tears gathered at the corner of Roy's eyes, and he repeated the words louder.

"…But I pulled the trigger"

He collapsed on the table and let out a shaky sob.

**END FLASHBACK**

Roy's mug of coffee was untouched as he glanced over his shoulder at the alchemist that was staring at the table with a faraway look in his eyes, apparently deep in thought.

Edward's hair was mussed up, and his lips were swollen. Scrapes and bite-marks ran down his throat, and his fingernails were red from where he had grasped Roy so tightly he had split the older man's skin.

Roy had the feeling that he didn't look any better.

"I don't regret it you know" Edward glanced up at Roy for a split second before looking away again. Roy took a sip of his coffee and glanced outside to where the storm was raging.

"…I don't either"

Ed opened his mouth but the phone rang before he had a chance to speak. Sighing, Roy entered the lounge room and picked up the telephone.

"Colonel Mustang speaking"

"**It's Hawkeye, I think Havoc and the others are getting suspicious about you and Ed"**

Roy frowned "Damn…"  
Edward limped into the lounge room, leaning against the wall with a confused face, but he didn't say anything.

"**I think you should come in today sir"**

Roy glanced at Ed, strands of blonde hair stuck to his throat and face.

"Okay," he said, and he saw a slight frown crease Ed's face.

"Get Havoc to send the car over"

"**Yes sir"**

Roy hung up the phone and turned to Edward, who handed him his mug of coffee.

"I have to go to HQ today, are you ok to stay here by yourself?"

Edward shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I could see what books you have in that study of yours"

Roy nodded and drained the mug, swallowing the now-cold coffee quickly before leaving the room to get changed.

Edward went back to the kitchen and washed out the mug, rolling his head around and wincing as he heard uncomfortable pops. A few minutes later he heard Roy clatter down the stairs, wearing his uniform and tossing his black coat over his shoulders.

He passed the kitchen doorway and then backtracked, striding over to Ed and backing him against the counter – head lowered.

One blonde eyebrow raised as Ed waited for him to say something.

"Um…if you were aiming to creep me out you succeeded"  
Rolling his eyes, Roy took Edward's chin and tipped it upwards, capturing his mouth in a kiss. The mug slipped from Ed's fingertips and hit the ground with a clatter.

"I'll be back soon, **try** to keep yourself out of harm, would you?" Roy smirked and left the kitchen; Ed could hear him striding down the hallway.

"You know I could sue you for harassment! YOU'RE NOT IMMUNE TO THE LAW YOU KNOW!" Edward called after him, and he could vaguely hear the man chuckle before the door snapped shut behind him.

Ed paused, and then grinned, bending to pick up the fallen bubblegum pink mug.

--

When Roy returned home later that night, he was surprised to see that no lights were on inside. Glancing around, he found no sign of Edward and headed up the staircase. Yet again, no lights were turned on. Frowning, Roy had the fleeting thought that Ed might have been stupid enough to go outside – but it was quickly discarded as he spotted a faint glow under the door to the study.

Heading across the hallway he pushed open the door gently. The study was surprisingly small, but the walls were filled with cupboards and shelves stacked high with leather-bound books. Large windows that spread from the floor to the roof were at the far wall, and outside rain sprinkled gently – the clouds gray and wispy.

In the middle of the room there were two lounges facing each other. In contrast to every other piece of furniture in the house, these lounges were old and worn – one of the reasons Roy found them so comfortable and couldn't bear to throw them out.

Curled up at the corner of one of the said lounges – much alike a cat – was Ed. He had a few stacks of books at the end of his feet and on the floor beside the lounge – volumes slipping off their respective piles he had placed them in and sliding down to the crevasse that his weight left on the lounge.

He seemed oblivious to Roy's presence, as he had a particularly large book open in his lap and a smaller handbook in his hands, golden eyes passing across the different pages at times as if comparing the different notes for flaws.

Roy raised his eyebrow at the fact that the only light Edward seemed to have going for him was a thin candlestick he had probably scrounged out of the bottom of one of the kitchen drawers. The flame was weak and barely shed enough light across the pages for Ed to read, but somehow he managed. Smirking slightly, Roy casually reclined against the wall and flicked on the light.

The reaction was almost instant.

"AH! WHAT THE **FUCK**?" Ed recoiled against the lounge, the book toppling out of his hands as he raised them to protect his eyes as the bright light assaulted them. The candle flickered and then blew out, as Ed blinked blearily as his eyes grew accustomed to the light.

"Mustang – I mean – **Roy**! What the hell-?" he cried, glaring at Roy like he had just found him in bed with Winry. The Colonel rolled his eyes, striding across the room.

"You know Edward, you may find this hard to believe, but this room has lighting **just** like the rest of the house" his sarcasm wasn't missed by Edward, and the blonde glowered at him, lightly whacking Roy on the leg with his foot. His flesh foot, not that he hadn't considered using the other one.

"Shut up, I was too lazy to get up and turn it on"

Roy sat at the other end of the lounge and glanced at the diminished candle.

"So you transmuted that?"

"Does it surprise you?" Edward raised an eyebrow and made a scoffing sound, trying to re-find where he was up to in the book.

Roy shrugged slightly, and then a small smirk crossed his lips. Getting to his feet, he headed over to one of the bookshelves and took something out of a small box. Returning to Edward, he stood behind him and slipped something over his face.

Blinking, Edward realized that Roy had hooked a pair of reading glasses over his ears.

"If this is some freaky-ass way for you to make me seem older so you don't feel that bad about us, I am **really** going to hurt you" he growled.

Roy smirked and tousled Ed's hair (the blonde released an undignified squeak).

"Hardly Ed, it's my 'freaky-ass way' for you to not completely ruin your eyes" he winked at the hassled younger alchemist and left the room, looking forward to a hot coffee and a warm bed.

Reaching the kitchen he paused, and then smirked.

As his eyes fell on the bubblegum-pink mug resting on the sink.


	9. Dancing

**3 months later…**

"Well, it isn't **so** bad" Ed said with relief, looking around.

The Central Headquarters Mess Hall had been removed of its usual row-by-row tables. Glitter had been dispersed across the floor and on the wall hung red and green streamers. From the roof hung golden paper stars on strings and a long table was situated in the corner at the end of the hall for refreshments.

A large banner with the Military emblem hung from the roof, and the room was filled with light to make up for the dwindling moonlight outside. Military personnel stood around in groups chatting happily or otherwise dancing to the music that was being played by the full-bodied orchestra that sat at the stands that had been set up.

The men were all wearing suits and ties or otherwise respectable clothes, the women wearing elegant dresses that shimmered and spun as they walked. Hawkeye looked glamorous, where she stood with Edward and Roy. Her hair was still in its bun but held together with chopsticks. She wore a deep burgundy dress that had a slit up the side to her hip. Roy was, as expected, looking extremely handsome in a black suit and satin blue tie over a white dress shirt. Edward had practically forced the hair gel out of the older mans hand – maintaining his firm belief that it not only made the Flame Alchemist look older, but would make him look absurdly alike to a penguin, so Roy's hair was casually messy.

Edward himself had downright refused to wear the suit that Gracia had offered him, and instead opted for black pants, a deep red dress shirt, and a black tie. Roy had diligently tried to tie Edward's hair up in pigtails when they were in the bathroom getting ready, but he ended up with a bloody nose and a sprained wrist when the blonde attacked him. Ed's hair now hung down his back in a low ponytail.

Roy smirked as Edward looked around the hall warily, as if someone was going to jump out at him at any second. The Fuhrer could be seen standing with his secretary and jolly smile on his face – seemingly unfazed by the thirty or so bodyguards that were situated around him.

Havoc approached Hawkeye and bowed low, giving her a sly grin. A lollipop was stuck in the corner of his mouth this time – instead of a cigarette.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked her, and Ed promptly choked on his glass of fruit punch.

Hawkeye paused for a moment, raised a delicate eyebrow, and then a small smile slipped across her face and she placed her gloved hand in Havoc's.

He led her out onto the dance floor, when the orchestra started playing a much more upbeat and fast tune.

Edward and Roy remained at their position leaning against the wall watching the others. A group of blushing secretaries stood giggling together beside the refreshment table – casting lowered glances towards Roy. Edward scowled, and strode off outside.

Once the large double doors slammed shut behind him Edward sighed with relief as the wave of cool air hit him. The grass was covered with droplets of rain and it was sprinkling very slightly. A drunken couple was lying in the grass near the shrubs, whispering and giggling with each other with a bottle or bourbon in between them.

Edward passed them out onto the street and walked down the gutter. The road was empty and the streetlight flickered above him. He could hear the swift music blaring from HQ and smiled slightly to himself. The music reminded him of Resembool, when he, Al and Winry were kids. They used to dance at the festivals – all dressed up – twirling and swinging around with clasped hands and huge grins.

Edward loved it because the faces all blurred around him as they swirled faster and faster, and he felt like he was flying.

"Ed?"

Edward turned abruptly. Without realizing it he had been turning around in circles as he walked, his feet splashing through the puddles that had gathered in the gutter – arms raised above his head and a small smile on his face as he feet slipped and kicked.

Roy stood behind him, an amused smirk on his face. Edward ripped his hands down from where they were frozen in the air.

"Oh shut up," he growled, and Roy chuckled.

"I didn't know you liked to dance" His booted feet splashed in the puddles as he approached Edward – the light from the lamppost casting gentle shadows across his face.

"I **don't**," Edward lied quickly, glowering at Roy as he took a step back "Shut **up**" water was seeping through his shoes and he could feel the cold harshness through his right sock.

"I was wondering where you had gone," Roy said, glancing back at HQ where warm light could be seen through the windows "I thought you just went to the bathroom but when you didn't come back…"

"Why do you care?" Edward asked coldly "Didn't the girls amuse you enough while I was gone?"

He could see Roy was surprised, by the way that the liqueur black eyes widened and the corner of the Colonel's mouth turned down just slightly, a sure sign that he was thinking at the speed of light what to say. Edward waited for the snide comment to come, Roy wouldn't yell at him but Ed **knew** he would say something that would be so awful that it would make Ed wish he **had** yelled.

Roy burst into laughter.

Blinking, Edward scowled "What's so funny?"  
Roy shook his head and shrugged, crossing the final distance between them and taking Edward's hands in his, pulling him closer.

"Nothing, I just find it amusing that you were under the impression that my eyes were fixed on the lovely ladies across the room"  
Edward blushed.

"I…**what**?"

Roy's eyes were shining rather nicely, but Edward shook his head to rid that thought. It was just the moonlight playing tricks.

Yeah, tricks.

"Well, Edward," the corner of his mouth was curving upwards, not quite a smile and not quite a smirk "There was another highly attractive blonde in that hall tonight"

Edward froze, the thought registering, and then-

"Oh my god. You were checking out Lieutenant **HAWKEYE**?"

The smile dropped almost instantly and Roy rolled his eyes.

"My god Edward, for a genius you are **increasingly** stupid"

The lamppost was cold against the curve of Ed's back as he was backed into it – he could feel icicle droplets sliding down the curve of his spine. The wind was cold against his necks and hands and the water in his shoes was freezing – but the heat from Roy's mouth made up for all that.

Roy pulled his head back, inwardly smiling at Ed's small whine of protest.

"Now, Edward, would you give me the pleasure of this dance?"  
Edward could hear the orchestra inside the Mess Hall had slowed down considerably, the sound of violins and pain pipes echoing across the empty street. He smiled, and Roy took his hands.

Everything was so defined. The cold against his cheek, the rub of clothe against his automail, the splash of feet across the puddles as they spun. He could hear giggles from the shrubs and the splash of bourbon, but it was a mere whisper in his ear. His eyes were closed and he leant backwards, he could remember his mothers face when he and Al had first danced at the spring festival.

There were tears in her eyes.

He smiled, the gravel against his shoes felt like soft grass.

There was no Alphonse, there was no Winry, and there was no mother.

But he was flying all over again, and this time someone was there to catch him as he fell.

**The End.**


	10. BONUS CHAPTER

"So I was right wasn't I? The Colonel and Ed are-"

"Havoc, I really advise you to **shut up**"

The blonde grinned unevenly at her as they swung around at the dance floor, Hawkeye scowling at him as she cast a worried glance at the Fuhrer.

"But did you see what happened earlier? Ed left the hall and the Colonel _followed him_"

"Havoc-"

"And the way they were standing so close together-"

"HAVOC-"

"Like they were an ITEM-"

**BANG BANG BANG**

Havoc let out a much too-girly shriek and ran away from the gung-tooting blonde who was glowering at him.

"Shut UP Havoc!"

The watching crowds who had all jumped at the gunshots and ripped out their own handguns laughed, and slipped the weapons back into whatever unmentionable places they pulled them from.

Hawkeye glowered and aimed her gun straight at Havoc.

Havoc screamed and jumped into the arms of a nearby man.

Hawkeye winced.

The Fuhrer glanced down at the frightened man currently hanging in his arms and sighed.

"This is exactly what happened at Thanksgiving..."


End file.
